


My Hero, by Phil Coulson, Age 10

by dizmo



Series: Childish Things [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Character's homework not author's homework.), Gen, Grade School Compositions, Handwriting, Homework, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes, Mixed Media, References to Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: Early in the school year, kids get to write essays about all sorts of topics. When the assignment is to write about a hero, the topic of this one was a given.(Chapter two is a transcription of the images in chapter one.)
Series: Childish Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although the thought had crossed my mind a time or two, I was never seriously intending to write a sequel to the picture book, because really, what could ever possibly live up to it? But I reread it (and re-listened to the podfic because how could I not), and all of a sudden, young Phil came right on back, a little bit older, with a bit better penmanship, and this is what came out!

  
  
  


* * *


	2. Transcription

_(In red, a circled A grade.)_

Phil Coulson  
grade 5  
Sept 18, 1974

My Hero

My hero is Captain America. Captain America fought in World War II. He was the leader of the Howling Commandos. During the war, he went on many missions against Hydra.

Before he was Captain America, he got turned down for the army when he tried to join to help in the war because they said he was too small to be a soldier. But he kept trying because he wanted to help. After he tried again and again, they finally agreed to let him join a secret project that would make him bigger and stronger with science. They didn't know for sure if it would work, but it did!

Captain America was now big enough to be a soldier. He got a special shield that stopped bullets! When he got to go fight in the war, he found out that his best friend Bucky Barnes had been captured by Hydra and was a prisoner. He went in and rescued Bucky and many other prisoners too. Some of the men that he rescued became the Howling Commandos.

Captain America and the Howling Commandos went on many missions together where they attacked secret Hydra bases where they were doing secret experiments for the Nazis. They were very good and very brave.

Unfortunately, on one of their most important missions, Bucky Barnes fell off a train and died. Captain America was very sad that he lost his best friend but he knew that he had to keep fighting.

Captain America's next mission was his most important one. He went to fight against the Red Skull, who was the leader of Hydra. The Red Skull was going to take a big plane across the ocean and blow up many places in the United States. Captain America got on the plane with the Red Skull and fought against him. Captain America won the fight but he could not turn the plane around. He knew that it would be too dangerous to keep the plane going so he crashed the plane into the ocean and was never heard from again.

The reason that Captain America is my hero is because he shows that if you try really hard and don't give up, even when people tell you that you will never be able to do something, you can make a big difference and maybe even change the world. He also shows that even when you lose people that were very important to you, you can still go forward and do big things. I want to be just like Captain America, my hero, one day!

_(In red pen: Good job, Phil! Good lessons to keep in mind!)_


End file.
